Conventionally, such conveyor belt for carrying a transported article mounted on the surface thereof is known from, for example, Patent Document 1 below. The conveyor belt of this type has an upper layer made from a synthetic resin or the like, on which a transported article is mounted.
It is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 2 below that a weaving pattern of a woven fabric is transcribed on the upper surface of the conveyor belt such that a shapely appearance is realized and high durability is secured.